


Delicate In Every Way But One

by nataliaromanovas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaromanovas/pseuds/nataliaromanovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing Steve Rogers never expected to see (other than any day past his 5th birthday), it would have to be this. Oh yes now <em>this</em> topped it all, the years fighting through illness after illness seem like nothing compared to what is about to happen.</p><p>EDIT: i probably will never finish this sorry- i have no inspiration for the situation at all sorry omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate In Every Way But One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok so this is basically like a ballet/college au because c'mon. Steve is such a ballet dancer he is so graceful and stuff. So this is my first fic with more than one chapter ahhhhh! I will try to update as regularly as possible but I'm struggling with words at the moment ahaha! Thank you so much for reading and I hope it's ok?? I've proof read it so many times but some mistakes may have slipped through, but I will keep my eye out and fix them as soon as possible if there are any! The title is from Glory and Gore by Lorde by the way!

If there’s one thing Steve Rogers never expected to see (other than any day past his 5th birthday), it would have to be this. Oh yes now _this_ topped it all, the years fighting through illness after illness seem like nothing compared to what is about to happen.

But here he is; very much alive and still breathing at the age of 18, standing in a well-renowned dance school in New York. The studio is everything he ever dreamed of and more and dear Lord, he could almost cry. Who would have ever thought that poor, frail, _little Stevie_ would ever make it this far? With a grin so large it felt almost as though his face would split in two, Steve couldn’t help but wonder how the day could get any better- a thought he often avoided as usually the heavens took this as a cue to make things an awful lot worse.

That’s when it happened- the most beautiful boy entered the room. It’s cliché he knows, but Rogers had to do a double take upon seeing his face. Honestly, he doesn’t think he’d ever seen someone this stunning in his life, he almost feels it would be appropriate for a string quartet to appear in the background and play an entrance song- and oh my goodness he is talking to him.

Eventually, Steve managed to regain the control he once held over his speech and forced out a slightly-flustered “Excuse me?”. Literal Adonis (as he is currently know as in Rogers’ head) let out a low chuckle that made Steve’s heart jump into his throat and then began to repeat what he previously said. “I was just wondering if you were Natalia’s friend Steven? She talks about a fella like you all the time and mentioned we’d be taking the same class together ”.

Nat talks about him? Oh my goodness, he hopes she says good things about him. Argh, what if she mentioned that time last week when she caught him performing the dance to Single Ladies perfectly in the mirror of his tiny apartment? Luckily, Steve managed to keep this panic locked up internally, and even reassured himself that there is nothing to be embarrassed about when it comes to appreciating Beyoncé and her talents, in an attempt to look cool and collected in front of Literal Adonis.

Just then, Steve remembered you actually have to talk to people for them to understand what you are thinking. “Whatever she told you, I promise I’m at least 23 times cooler. And please, call me Steve.” he held out his hand towards Literal Adonis as he spoke. “The name’s James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky” the man responded as he shook Steve’s hand- and oh my he had a strong grip. Boy was he glad he could finally stop referring to Bucky as ‘Literal Adonis” in his head as this was getting dangerously close to him becoming a 13 year old with a bad crush.

By this point, Steve was very annoyed that Nat had never introduced him Barnes. The next time he sees her, he will fight her. Like literally fight her. Bucky is the walking, talking, living definition of Steve's type and Nat knows that gosh darn it. Oh, and speak of the devil; here she is! Natalia walked in to the room and it felt like time stopped. All the other members of the class turned their heads and stared at her as she flipped her glossy red hair over her shoulder, their gazes remain fixed on her for what seemed like an eternity and in all honesty who can blame them. She walked gracefully up to Steve and Bucky and did that lazy half-smirk that looks so picture-perfect on her face. “I see you two have become acquainted then”. Steve allows a large smile to form on the lower half of his face but his eyes are giving her a look that say _yes, with no thanks to you_. “ Why _yes_ , we are Natalia. It's such a wonder we have never met before!” he says with an almost undetectable tone of bitterness. Bucky must have caught on to this, however, as he tried to muffle a giggle with the palm of his hand. Natalia's smirk only grew wider at this, which dug her deeper in to a hole in Steve's books.

A few minutes after Nat's cinematic entrance in to the class came Sam Wilson, coffee in hand of course. He always managed to look flawlessly put together with seemingly little effort. Sam's eyebrows shot up as he noticed Steve and Nat and he began making his way over to the corner in which they had all gathered. “Rogers! Good to see you again, man!” Sam exclaimed as he threw his arms around Steve and drew him in for a hug. “Slow as always, Wilson.” Steve said fondly as they pulled apart. Sam drew a hand to his heart and faked offence at the comment. “I'll have you know I ran 5k this morning and I only cried in my shower for 40 minutes” he drawled sarcastically. All of a sudden, Steve remembered that Wilson and Barnes hadn't been introduced yet. “Oh, Bucky; This is Sam Wilson, a childhood friend of mine and real life bird.” he states and proceeds to laugh at his own joke until his eyes start watering. “Oh come on, a man makes himself some cardboard wings to see if he can fly **ONCE** and then he's a bird for the rest of his life” Sam argues back.

Bucky, who seems very amused by all of this, turns to Steve and tells him “Actually, Sam and I have already met. Nat introduced me to him at a party of a mutual friend a few months back.” Steve was now rather offended that both his closest friends had met this specimen of a man and not thought to introduce him. “Oh _really_ , is that so?” he replied, shooting Natalia a glare. Ohhh, she was going to get a harsh talking to now, thats for sure. Luckily for Nat, the bell signalling the beginning of ballet class rang at that precise moment. Although Steve may only be 5'4” and weighs about 43kg when soaking wet, he sure can tear someone down when he's angry. Saved by the bell indeed, Steve thought to himself as he cooled himself down so he could focus in class, but Nat was only safe from his stern discussion for now.


End file.
